Primer baile
by kary muggle
Summary: Empecé a hacer el intento por bailar, aún a sabiendas de lo ridículo que parecía al hacerlo,moví sus manos en conjunto con las mías, en un ritmo que no se parecía en nada al que seguía sonando en la lejanía.


El primer baile.

* * *

La radio tocaba una canción en el fondo de la improvisada tienda; era reconfortante escuchar música en lugar de la interminable lista de los ya confirmados muertos. El cansancio que sentíamos era casi inaguantable, habíamos soportado mucho, más de lo que habíamos soportado antes, más incluso de lo que pensé que podríamos soportar.

Era peor para ella y yo lo sabía, desde que Ron se había marchado, el cansancio era un pobre eco del dolor y de la preocupación de la que era victima. No me lo decía, pero yo podía ver atreves de sus ojos castaños, de su opacada mirada.

El son seguía sonando en el aparato aquél. La música le daba un aspecto casi surrealista a la imagen que debíamos de estar ofreciendo a ojos ajenos -claro, si se pensara ingenuamente que alguien pudiera no podía creer que algo tan sublime como la música pudiese seguir sonando en medio de tanta muerte y dolor.

Ya era hora. Había traído puesto el maldito medallón todo el día, era hora de aminorar aunque fuera sólo un poco su dolor, era mi turno de cargar con la desesperanza.

Me paré y caminé hacia ella, le extendí la mano. Vaciló antes de responder a mi llamado, pero al final posó su delicada mano sobre la mía; se paró lentamente. Nos miramos a los ojos en silencio mientras retiraba de su cuello el horrocrux.

Pero yo no me lo puse…, lo dejé a un lado y le tome ambas manos, comencé a guiarla hacia el centro de la tienda. Pude ver el desconcierto en su mirar, pero decidí continuar de todos modos, ¿no nos merecíamos aunque fuera unos momentos de tranquilidad entre tanto caos?

Empecé a hacer el intento por bailar, -aún a sabiendas de lo ridículo que parecía al hacerlo- moví sus manos en conjunto con las mías, en un ritmo que no se parecía en nada al que seguía sonando en la lejanía; ella sólo se dejaba guiar, igual que lo hiciera un títere en manos del inexperto titiritero. Alcancé a ver en sus labios un atisbo de sonrisa.

Nos seguimos moviendo a nuestro propio ritmo, uno sin ton ni son. Dábamos vueltas, bailamos tomados de una sola mano, enredé su cintura en toda la extensión de mi brazo, ella poso su brazo sobre mi hombro… y volvimos a empezar. Me sentí tan bien, tan libre. Tan vivo.

Nuestras risas hacían eco en la inmensidad. Me trajeron recuerdos de otros lugares, otros tiempos. Parecían ahora tan lejanos aquellos días en el colegio.

Mientras yo la incitaba a que diera una vuelta tomada de mi mano recordé aquel primer día que la vi bailar, eran tan distintas las circunstancias, entonces ella lucia un vestido azul que le hacia ver hermosa.

Las imágenes seguían saliendo en un vertiginoso remolino de recuerdos, recuerdos que se volvieron más intensos mientras bailábamos cada vez mas cerca. En el instante preciso en que recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro me di cuenta de que aquello ya no era un juego.

Mi mano libre-la que no sostenía la suya-se poso en la parte más baja de su espalda, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

No habíamos dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo que había durado nuestro improvisado baile, y hacerlo ahora seria arruinar el momento. Así que ambos nos limitamos a mecernos en silencio, marcando un círculo en la tierra suelta.

Podía oír su respiración pausada y profunda, y sentir su cálido aliento contra mi cuello, era relajante, acogedor.

Pero como todo lo bueno termina, también lo hizo la canción; levanto lentamente su cabeza de mi hombro, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. No sé ni por qué lo hice, pero la bese, y si debo de ser sincero… no me arrepiento. Ella correspondió a la petición silenciosa que le hacían mis labios, y me devolvió el apasionado beso, abrí los labios para permitirle la entrada a su dulce aliento.

_Ahora eran nuestros labios quienes bailaban a un compas nuevo, hasta entonces desconocido._

Entonces nada más me importó que saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios, el aroma de su cabello. Ya habría tiempo después para sentirme culpable, para reflexionar sobre la traición que había cometido hacia mi amigo que la amaba, Ron no me lo perdonaría nunca; hacerle esto a Ginny no era menos cruel, pero sus labios nunca me habían ofrecido un mejor consuelo que los de Hermione.

El tiempo diría si esto había sido un error, ahora lo único que me interesaba era concentrarme en ella, en ella y en nuestro primer baile, nuestro primer beso.

* * *

Regresando de mi auto exilio escritoral, he decidido que como al parecer ninguna de las historias que por el momento están en proceso de salir de las sombras quieren ser terminadas, he desempolvado un one-shot de mis primeros desatinos como pseudo-escritora.

Ojalá alguien lo haya leído, y si es así, gracias por leer.


End file.
